B: TAS: Oh Silent Night
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Christmas, it can be a lonely time.
1. Chapter 1

  
Bruce completes penning his name in signature on the visitor's List. He raises to a stand; the guard hands him a visitor's pass, which Bruce wears around his neck.  
Another guard escorts him t a door that looked of solid metal, with the only deviating feature a small bared window. The guard motions to a box on a desk, but seconds before that signal, Bruce was already removing his car keys and wallet then placing them in the tray.  
"Looks fine, Mr. Wayne," says the initial guard as he slides a wrapped box to the end of his desk.  
The box was flat; only about two inches in height and rectangular. The wrapping was reflective blue and had a gold ribbon tied about it, with that topping of a gold-colored bow. He picked it up and stepped back to the door. The second guard enters a code into the a wall-mounted control panel and a little light turns green.  
IGGGT, thiclick – it sounds as it automatically unlocks.  
Bruce walks in with the guard a couple feet behind. He passes each cell enclosure with big plexiglass windows.  
He passes Joker, whom, after Bruce is out of sight, opens one eye, "I'm keeping an eye on you…"  
He passes Penguin, who sighs and looks melancholy after seeing the gift.  
Then he passes Poison Ivy and doubles back.  
"Enjoying your rain forest, Mr. Wayne?" she says with anger.  
"Miss Ivy, I just wanted to let you know Wayne Enterprises never harmed a rain forest. An employee of mine over stepped his bounds and tried to slip it under my radar."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
"Couple months ago we purchased a thousand acres of the Whirinaki rainforest. I understand it was in sever danger of being obliterated."  
"Really?" she is taken aback.  
"Yes. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I named it the Pamela Isley Rainforest Reserve. Merry Christmas," he walks off.  
"You too…" she utters in a barely audible tone, still in shock.  
He passes by Victor Strange. Strange calls out to the guard, "Him – what cell is it he goes to?"  
"Hush up," the guard commands.  
Strange presses his face against the glass in a futile attempt to see where Bruce is going.  
Bruce finally stops in front of a cell.  
"Harvey."  
Two-Face, whom is sitting on his cell bed on the right, lifts his head, then turns it to see Bruce, revealing the scared and discolored half.  
"Bruce. What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting someone I still hold in high regard as a good friend; ridiculous to even ask."  
"I hear it's Christmas tomorrow."  
"Sure is, Harvey. I got you something."  
"Me?"  
"No, the other Harvey Dent."  
Harvey smiles, "You didn't have to; I can't even return the favor."  
"Nonsense; this is what friends do. You want to pay me back? Be Harvey Dent again. After the first time I tried to help you and Two-Face disrupted it, the Supreme Justice won't let me retry for a while. But hang in there."  
Bruce puts the package on the holder for the food tray slot; he slides it threw. Harvey gets up and walks to the tray. With tears almost in his eyes, he delicately places his hands on the package and lifts it up.  
"You know, my old friend, I don't think I can ever be me again. Maybe it's best I just let him take over and not spend the rest of my life insane," he stares down at the package; his face reflects in the blue wrapping and the ribbon runs down the center of his reflection.  
Bruce looks at him with sadness, "They're closing up early tonight, so I can't stay. Merry Christmas, Harvey. Be well," and he walks away.  
Harvey sits down and rips the package open. His jaw hangs down and he sees a laminated photo from years back of Bruce and himself at the Half Moon Club; a he had lost his copy of years ago and missed. Underneath it a case of rare coins. He eyes it closely, seeing very rare coins, then he looks down and sees the book _The Invisible Man_.

…

As Bruce – already in his Batman costume – slides on his gloves, he notices a light blinking on the answering machine. He presses the Play button.  
"Er, Master Bruce, I'm just calling to let you know I am fine and will endeavor to return by the sunset of tomorrow."  
"Alfie, stop pestering Bruce and have a good time. The turkey is about ready!" Maggie's voice sounds from the background.  
"I don't know how I keep letting her talk me into these things. Take care, sir."  
Bruce slides the cowl over his head, not even cracking a half smile; he walks toward the Batmobile.

…

"_'To Wubie'_? Barbara holds up a small box under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.  
"Well, I, ah … I think something is burning," replies a befuddled Gordon.  
"Probably the French bread; I'll go check it. In the mean time you can think of a response, because I'll ask when I get back."  
"Oh, yeah," he watches her leave, "I got nothing," he then looks to the left and sees Batman standing there, cape closed, "holy moly – I nearly gave birth to a humbug. Is everything all right?"  
"As can be," Batman opens his cape to reveal a wrapped present, "Merry Christmas, Jim."  
"Thank you, friend. I feel ashamed, but I didn't get you anything."  
"Batman," Barbara exclaims with surprise, "dad, is everything okay?"  
"Yes, sweetie; Batman just dropped me off a present. I'm laying down that the odds are it's not a tie, but I won't hold my breath – just to make sure."  
"What?" she acts coy, "didn't get me anything?"  
He reaches behind his back and pulls out a small wrapped gift.  
"Thank you, Batman. It's all right if I call you Batman, right?" she asks.  
He doesn't respond, looking despondent.  
"Say, where's Robin?" asks Gordon.  
"He's spending Christmas with a female acquaintance."  
Barbara bites her bottom lip a little, hinting slightly at some jealousy.  
Gordon eyes Batman for a few seconds, then speaks, "Honey, why don't you go check on the food."  
"But I just…" she realizes her dad's intent, "yeah. Merry Christmas, Batman," and leaves the living room.  
He looks to make sure she is gone, then back and sees Batman midway out the window, "Ah-ha – I actually caught ya."  
"Sorry, there are some things I got to take care of."  
"Look, I know something is bothering you. Are you all right?" asks Gordon.  
"Bad night," he looks at the floor.  
"I don't expect you to tell me, but … if you got nothing to do, I was thinking maybe you can join us."  
"Maybe."  
"No _'maybe'_ – I gotta help Barbara cook some extra food and she's a kitchen hog. Tell you what, I'll set up an extra plate and wait for you. Everything should be ready in a couple hours. I hope you'll be here."  
Batman climbs out the window.  
Gordon looks at it before going to shut it, "Whatever it is, my friend, I pray for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Batman enters the hall of Arkham Asylum again, another gift in hand.  
He slides the gift threw the food tray slot, "Merry Christmas, Joker."  
Joker stands up from his mattress, "Deck the halls with onions and garlic – if it isn't the Bats! And he brings a gift. I hope it's a tie; I love ties!" he picks it up.  
"Keep it to yourself," Batman turns to leave.  
Joker looks unhappy, "Why do I get the feeling you buying me off," he throws the gift to the ground and gets angry, "you know, my mind's not all there anymore; some days I don't even think I know who I am," he then yells at Batman who is nearly out, "and I vaguely recall _YOU_ had something to do with that!!! _**BATMAN!**_" he pounds the plexiglass with his fists as the sound of the exit door opening & closing resonates in the hall; with each hit his starts singing, "clang, clang, clang goes the trolley; moo, moo, moo goes the cat, and with a quack quack here, and a quack quack there – here a Bat, there a Bat … ha ha … _**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**_" he grabs his chest in wild-eyed laughter – like no one is home.  
…  
…  
Batman sits atop a ledge on the high rise building; a dark, carved gargoyle next to him. The gusts of wind created by the building's updraft delicately whips his cape around as the moon shines down upon him.  
He looks down at the city, full of gloom and sadness. The first flurries of light snow start to drift downward gradually.  
He comes to a stand and reaches behind his back; he pulls out a grappling hook. He aims and when it fires, the force of the air combustion to shoot it out disperses the snowflakes around it. He leaps off the building.  
…  
He walks down a street before coming to a stop at the spot in Crime Alley. The right side of his cape opens by his arm, removing a slender rectangular box from underneath his belt. On beckoned knee his inviolated vow was kept as he places – gently – two roses upon the sidewalk.  
…  
…  
The Batcave is unusually quiet as Bruce removes his cape & cowl and hangs it in the tube enclosure. He reaches down to slide his boots off when he notices a Christmas present, with a note on it where the boots would have gone; he picks it up and reads it: "Dear Bruce, bet you thought I had forgotten, huh? You kiddin' me? There's no humbug up my ying-yang. Hope you have a Merry Christmas, and please – do me a favor and not spend it alone, okay? Best wishes, Dick"  
Bruce reaches back down for the gift. He unties the ribbon and tears it open carefully. His hand raises from the box with a fencing mask and uniform, with a small note. It reads: "It's been a while since we played, thoughts we could go for another round. Thank you for all you have done for me."  
He places the items down on a desk aside him then continues getting undressed.  
…  
…  
Knocking comes to Gordon's front door; he gets up from watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas".  
"Coming!" he shuffles over, passing the kitchen, "smells wonderful."  
He walks to the door and unlocks it, then opens it, "Yes? Can I help you?" he asks suspiciously.  
In front of him is a man in black & white tuxedo and a light blue head cloth draped over his whole head, only leaving two eye holes.  
"Jim."  
"Batman! Scared the living daylights out of me. Come in! I'm glad you changed your mind."  
Bruce enters the house and Gordon shuts the door.  
"Barbara, honey – Batman is here."  
She exits the kitchen toward the living room where her father and Batman are.  
"I didn't think you were gonna come back. Are you okay?" she asks Batman.  
"This is … my first Christmas alone."  
Gordon shakes his head, "Oh man, those are always the toughest. Listen – you are welcomed in my home; don't ever spend Christmas alone again."  
"Th … thank you," his chest shakes from chocking up tears.  
Barbara moves over and wraps her arms around him, "It's all right, you're home now."  
Jim walks over and hugs him from the other side, "Let it go – you don't always need to be the hero. Tonight you're not Batman; you're a member of the Gordon family."  
Bruce cries and tears soak his head covering.  
They ease off him and Jim pats him on a shoulder, "Come on – dinner is ready."  
As Bruce enters the kitchen his sigh and sense are inundated with the smells of corn, turkey, buttered French bread and miscellaneous foods diluting his nostrils, and a table covered in a decorative white cloth; the food lies before. The flickering of the candles reflects in his watery eyes as he sees the spot set aside for him. He sits.  
"Let us give thanks," says Gordon.  
They extend their arms and reach out for Bruce's hands. He holds their hands and they all close their eyes as Jim prays.  
In the background, the television plays and Linus speaks, "…and on Earth peace, good will toward men."  
… 

**-FIN-**


End file.
